RPC-259 (Canon)/Soupywolf5
Summary RPC-259 is a metallic sphere with a diameter of 15.5cm and weighs 80g. RPC-259 is composed of 25% iron, 25% tungsten, 25% oxygen in its solid-state, and 25% anti-thaumaturgic steel. Physically, RPC-259 is completely non-anomalous when no human beings are within 3m of RPC-259. When a subject comes within 3m of RPC-259, RPC-259-A will materialize. RPC-259-A is a female humanoid of unknown ethnicity, background, and measures 3m in height. RPC-259-A causes the Anderson Coherency of the local area to fluctuate between 3.87 and 4.87. RPC-259-A will always outstretch its hand to the nearest human (hereby referred to as the subject) in its vicinity, attempting to entice the subject with promises of self-improvement. RPC-259-A will try to entice the subject with promises of self-improvement. If a subject takes the hand of RPC-259-A, both the subject and RPC-259-A will be teleported into RPC-259-B. RPC-259-B is a pocket universe located within RPC-259. According to footage and personnel accounts, RPC-259-A is a large barren desert with multiple mountains and anomalous structures. Time within RPC-259-B is extremely fast, one month within RPC-259-B is the equivalent of one day in our reality. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown '| '''Unknown '| Likely '''9-B Name: RPC-259, Sarahnai Origin: RPC Authority Gender: Appears to be Female | Inapplicable | Inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Alpha-Yellow class anomalous entity Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pocket Reality Manipulation (A pocket dimension is contained inside of RPC-259), Dimensional Travel (Can transport other people, as well as themself to this pocket dimension and back), Reality Warping (Warps Reality to create trials for subjects inside of the pocket dimension), Healing (Can heal subjects through rapidly accelerating the speed of their regeneration), Creation, Life Manipulation (Created all of the RPC-259-C instances), Power Bestowal (Subjects who go through RPC-259-A’s trials come out stronger/larger or have some anomalous property, such as Telekinesis), Transmutation (Turned a vase into a spear), Immortality (Type 1), Weapon Mastery (Was a skilled warrior) | Time Manipulation (Time moves at an accelerated rate inside of RPC-259-B) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0, RPC-259-C-101 was 10 meters tall), Acid Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement (RPC-259-C-027 could spit a highly corrosive liquid that burns through objects), Likely Self-Sustenance (Types 1, & 2, RPC-259-C-054 lacked a nose and mouth, making it incapable of eating, drinking or breathing, indicating that it likely doesn't need to do any of these activities), Light Manipulation, Deconstruction (Beams of light were emitted from RPC-259-C-101's eyes that slowly turned any objects they hit into dust) 'Attack Potency: Likely Wall Level '(Shattered a Giant Spider’s Skull with a single blow), Possibly '''Much Higher '(Was said to be queen over her own domain of creation) | 'Unknown '(Is incapable of attacking due to its nature) | Likely 'Wall Level '''through sheer size (Is 10 meters tall) 'Speed: Unknown '| '''Unknown '| '''Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown '| '''Unknown '| '''Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class '| '''Unknown '| Likely 'Wall Class '''through sheer size 'Durability: Likely Wall Level '(Tanked an attack from a giant spider) | '''Unknown '| Likely 'Wall Level '''through sheer size 'Stamina: Unknown Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Was a fearsome warrior, and is very skilled in the use of her Reality Warping abilities | Unknown, none of the RPC-259-C instances' intelligence have been elaborated on Weaknesses: None notable '''Key: '''RPC-259-A | RPC-259-B | RPC-259-C Instances '''Note: '''RPC-259‘s third key is a composite of all RPC-259-C instances Category:Soupywolf5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9